Grimmjow's corruption
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: She couldn't understand this unusual feeling for the sexta espada and before she had any time to sort out those feelings, he came and crushed them to pieces.
1. Chapter 1

Orihime knew this familiar expression when she first saw it. His sadistic grin that craved for destruction and blood. Eyes that trenchantly ripped out your soul, and a laugh that was unstable, demonic, and a fierce laugh that marked his utter insanity. It's amusing how this man would present himself with well veneer, but when on the battlefield, his inner volatility came forth. Orihime had strong intuition of Grimmjow JeagerJaque and when truly judging a person her intuitions veracity was rarely wrong. She couldn't understand why such a cruel, merciless being had caught her deep interests. Something about the sexta espada had entrapped her into thinking vagary thoughts of him; those thoughts made her shiver, but not out of disgust, out of pure pleasure. He was nothing like the other espada, especially not like the one named Ulquiorra. That espada was abnormally emotionless no matter the situation. He could be on the brink of death and not shed a tear. Honestly Ulquiorra scared her more than Grimmjow ever would yet she didn't quite understand why. He somewhat reminded her of Ichigo, no, Ichigo's alter ego. He had all the qualities to be the opposite of him, but there was something that he had that Ichigo didn't. Orihime looked out the high bar window in her small room. She sat upon a long white couch, her hands on her lap patiently waiting for something, anything, to happen. It had been two days since Aizen's scintillating plan to capture her; Orihime thought she had saved her friends from certain death. But she had a guilty feeling in her heart that her decision to come to Huenco Muendo was wrong. Though Orihime was sure that she would be forced to come either way, but if force was needed her friends would perish in a torturous way. She looked down at her hands and then entwined them together. She wondered what it was like to be an espada. Would she be blood craving and mad like Grimmjow or have a stoic emotionless expression like Ulquiorra. She turned her head to the entrance of her room. Anyone could walk through that door whether it was Ulquiorra or one of the weaker fraccions who had been assigned to pamper her. If a fraccion walked through her chances of escape were zenith, but if Ulquiorra came through, that chance would drop to negative numbers. Ulquiorra usually checked on her every two hours, in-between the gap was her chance. She stood from the couch and walked to the door, her long white dress flowing behind her. She felt childish thinking of such thoughts. Even if she happened to slip away from the fraccions, more powerful foes awaited her. She smiled to herself; she hated being useless. Suddenly the door began to open and she flinched in shock. Standing before her was Grimmjow, and he had that grin plastered on his face.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

He had a permanent grin on his face as he walked to that woman's room. That woman that Aizen, and even Uquiorra, though he doesn't show it, found interest in. He was no where near interested in that woman, but she would be very helpful and making a certain someone go crazy like a rooster with It's head cut off. Grimmjow's plan was very simple that it probably wasn't worth his time; but it would pay off when fighting that orange haired boy again.

Regular P.O.V

She stared into his eyes; she could feel her spiritual pressure being sucked from her.

"Hello there, woman" he said, she shuddered from his deep, dominant, voice.

"W-what do you want?" Orihime asked, though she knew she sounded more demanding than wanted. Grimmjow chuckled,

"For no reason, I guess" he lied sarcastically. Orihime took a step back. Grimmjow stepped forward. She clutched her chest for her heart raced; she tried desperately to stop the heat rising to her cheeks. She didn't want him here, he wasn't even doing anything and she already felt strange.

"You shouldn't be here," she snapped. Grimmjow glared at Orihime in surprise, he didn't expect the woman to have much bark, but could she bite. He licked his lips and watched the girl's reaction. A reddish pink colored her cheeks. He smirked devilishly. He was impatient to taint her innocence.

"And what are you going to do about it, tell your precious Ulquiorra" Grimmjow replied calmly and waited for her response. She looked at him in hatred, which was good, Grimmjow wanted the woman to hate him. It wouldn't be fun to vitiate her if she would forgive every dirty touch he delivered. He could wait no longer; he walked up to Orihime and grabbed her wrist. She winced from the tight grip; Grimmjow then forced her over to the couch and pushed her on it. Orihime knew what was coming next and tried to run for the door in panic, but Grimmjow was much faster and pinned her down to the couch. Only one of his callous hands were needed to pin both of her skinny arms above her head and the other hand wandered across her body. It was palpable of what would happen next to the poor girl. After some time of the cruel espada evading her body with his mouth, the girl understood that no matter how much she pleaded and demanded he would not stop. She completely succumbed to him, as he tore away layers of clothes that blocked him from her. She was naked now and he stared upon her body in wonder. She had marvelous features. The way her hips curved so perfectly, how here naval pointed down her happy trail, and those big breasts. He smiled widely, as the girl shifted uncomfortably under him. Her body was sanguine and she stared at a random direction. But this wasn't enough for Grimmjow, he wanted to see a frightened expression, a look that read please no more; and he knew the exact words to get what he wanted.

"Where's your Ichigo now, woman", she glared at him, her expression showed fear and sadness which fueled Grimmjow's desire to corrupt Orihime more. He brought his lips to her neck and nipped lightly,

"I bet I'll do it much better than that carrot head ever could" he said,

"Stop it, don't talk about Ichigo!" she shouted, he could hear the sobs erupting from her throat. Grimmjow trailed his lips to her bosom and kissed softly, he would save being rough for last. After a series of events Grimmjow stared down upon his work. Orihime was covered in hickeys and bite marks. He must've done a great deal of damage to her lower half for it was inflamed and oozing out sweet liquids that he did have the chance to taste. He forced her to say his name over and over, and forced her to compliment his great work; he enjoyed that part greatly. She had fallen asleep right after he unsheathed himself from her and he grinned his nefarious grin. He succeeded in corrupting her; Ichigo would go all out once he told him what he had done to his delicate flower, and there was enough proof from him to believe it.

* * *

><p>*feel free to review*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: K! So I came up with a conclusion for this story, the first chapter was suppose to be a one-shot but I forgot to click the complete thingy (awkward)**

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you!" Ichigo cried glaring angrily into Grimmjow's eyes, trying to find falseness in his fact. Grimmjow smirked crookedly and chuckled. He grabbed Orihime and tore off a piece of her dress revealing her thigh that had finger marks, bruises, and hickeys. The poor girl gasped as she began to tear up. Ichigo stared in horror at the damage done; his vision was becoming clouded with rage. But he couldn't let the hollow inside him have its way. He tried to calm himself down, but his breaths were already heavy and the reiatsu around him was increasing drastically. Grimmjow pushed Orihime away and unsheathed his sword.<p>

"Come at me Ichigo Kurosaki!" he snarled and Ichigo obeyed. He swung his Zangetsu fiercely at Grimmjow. The two swords connected roughly, causing sparks and bits of metal to fly in random directions. Ichigo was the first to pull away and immediately released a powerful Getsuga Tenshou from his sword. He was truly fighting upon rage and instinct, which made Grimmjow snarl with pleasure. He could've blushed from the hatred and despair blinding the shinigami's eyes. Grimmjow defended against the attack and counter attacked with a heavy swing of his sword to Ichigo's abdomen. The swords connected again. Orihime watched uselessly. She, again, had this grave guilt in her heart. 'If it wasn't for me Ichigo wouldn't be this way' she cried in her thoughts. She clutched her chest and began sobbing. Ichigo noticed this and for the slightest second was distracted, therefore, cut by Grimmjow's sword. He backed away in time so the damage wasn't internal, but his shoulder was cut and began to bleed. 'Shit' he cursed in thought. Grimmjow saw Orihime crying and became annoyed.

"Hey! Shut up woman! Your distracting my prey!" he demanded, Orihime glared at him. She tried to wipe away the tears but they kept flowing down her cheeks like raging rivers. Grimmjow burrowed his brows.

"I'm not distracted!" Ichigo yelled plunging at Grimmjow. The two fought a bloody and tireless battle; the result was Grimmjow's defeat. As he lye on the ground, blood gushing out from a chest wound, he could do nothing but curse and smile. He glanced at Orihime and she stared back. He remembered all the things he said to her yesterday about Ichigo. He didn't regret it but admitted to himself he was wrong.

"You got yourself a really good one, woman" with that said, he was developed in reiatsu and faded into darkness.


End file.
